Awkward Sanity
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: Eliot was a normal boy until he arrived at DOATEC high. But he can't help but feel as though he's already met some of the students before... Will Eliot's attempt to solve the unsolved make clearer answers to his life - or simply make him suffer through insanity?... Eliot X Kokoro.
1. 1: New School, New Life

**A/N****: I know I have many stories to update, but I was tempted to write this. I'm not a big Eliot X Kokoro fan myself, but I once promised one reviewer, AyAnE, that I would write this for her. Hope you all like it.**

**...**

**Chapter One: New School, New Life.**

It was probably one of the most confusing days of Eliot's life. He had been told that he was suddenly going to move schools. Just by hearing those words made Eliot wonder if something bad had happened. It turns out that his mother had recently got a new job in another state. In a way, Eliot was thankful that he got to move schools. This was because he didn't want to live near his abusive father anymore. Even though he lived up the street after his parent's rough divorce, his father's appearance terrified Eliot to the max. He was the reason why Eliot was afraid. Afraid of friendship, and afraid of trust. All the beatings that he and his mom had suffered were quite tragic to those who couldn't do anything about it. They thought it was best not to interfere.

But other than the torture that both Eliot and his mom went through, the mother-son pair bonded quite well. She was the only person Eliot could ever trust. But things were slowly changing. His mother wouldn't have enough time for him, so she was going to send him to a boarding school.

As Eliot stepped out of the red toyota camry that his mother owned, he saw that the school looked quite big. But the appearance was quite... ugly. Anyone would be able to tell that the building was based on the Victorian Era. It almost looked like a prison... Almost an insane asylum. But the school almost made Eliot feel that he has been here before.

Eliot looked away from the building and over to his mother who was lifting several suitcases out of the trunk. Eliot walked over to his mother and helped her.

"I'm going to miss you" His mother said as she squeezed him tightly.

Eliot returned the squeeze, not wanting to leave her side; "I'll miss you too, mother".

"Well... You go inside and find your room, okay. I'll call you soon" Eliot's mother said as she entered the camry once more.

"Goodbye..." Eliot said sadly. He honestly didn't want to leave his mother. Not after all they had been through.

As Eliot entered the school, he thought that it wasn't quite as bad as the outside. In fact, it almost looked quite modern. Eliot was told to approach one of the male teachers at the office. There was only one male in the deserted room. Eliot could only see the back of his head, because he was already speaking to another student. He had long, silver hair, which somehow reminded him of a snake. His clothing was quite alright. Classy enough to be a teacher.

Just as Eliot approached the teacher, he and the student both faced him, sharing different expressions. He was shown to be joyful at Eliot's sight, while the girl had a surprised expression on her face. Eliot wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but he felt a connection with her. Almost as if he knew her.

"It's about time you arrived. We almost got worried!" The teacher said with concern, yet happiness.

The girl silently nodded in the background, now showing a smile.

"Sorry. The traffic was delayed" Eliot said, viewing the girl through the corner of his eye.

"Alright. Well i'm one of your teachers. Everyone is casual around here, so they call me Brad" Brad explained, introducing himself.

"Okay, Brad... I'm Eliot."

"Yes, I know" Brad said, slightly making Eliot feel awkward.

Eliot blushed, feeling quite embarrassed. The girl started to giggle.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting your previous conversation" Eliot said.

"Oh no, thats fine. This is Hitomi... I called her here to show you around, and she gladly accepted" Brad explained.

"Oh... Is that alright with you?" Eliot asked Hitomi.

"Of course it is. Come on, i'll show you around" Hitomi said as she held onto one of Eliot's suitcases.

"Make sure you show Eliot to his room" Brad said as the two students started to leave.

As Eliot followed Hitomi down the hall, he could tell that she wasn't like most girls. She was basically a tom-boy and wore her own style, especially leather jackets. Eliot knew that anyone would be more than wrong if anyone called Hitomi 'ugly' or 'average'. She was beautiful through Eliot's eye. Hitomi then turned around, realizing that she had forgot to mention something to Eliot.

"Oh shoot... I almost forgot!" Hitomi said, stopping at her tracks.

Eliot also stopped, wondering what was going on.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Classes start at nine and finish at three. Then we have a spare class after that" Hitomi explained.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Now, lets show you to your room" Hitomi said as she continued to walk.

Hitomi started to ramble about all the rooms, and how all the people were 'super kind'. But as Eliot strolled past some of the students, they were shown to have a certain dislike towards him. Eliot shook his head, thinking that it was his own imagination. But it was strange. It was as if he had met these people before. It also made more sense by the way they were staring at him.

Eliot thought he would never get to his room. Hitomi could slightly tell, making him feel a bit better; "Don't worry. We're almost at your room".

"Oh, okay"

"Is something wrong?" Hitomi asked, showing concern.

"I guess I just feel uncomftorable around here" Eliot admitted.

"Is it because of the people that are staring at you?"

*So she realized it too! I'm not insane!* Eliot thought.

"I guess..."

"Don't worry about them. This school's quite small, so everyone kinda knows whenever a new kid arrives. That unlucky fella just happened to turn out to be you" Hitomi said.

"How may students are at this school?"

"About one hundred" Hitomi answered.

Eliot's eyes almost exploded from how wide they turned. One hundred people in one school? That was enough for four or five classes.

*This school sure must be unpopular...* Eliot thought.

"I know... One hundred isn't a big number. But it's a small school, making most people feel comftorable around here"

As Eliot and Hitomi continued to walk, he realized that everyone was wearing uniforms.

*Oh great... Just like my old school. Except at my old school, we were allowed to go home...*

The uniform colours consisted of dark and light blue. The blouses would be light blue for both girls and boys, and the pants and skirts would be dark blue.

There were quite a lot of lockers down the hallway. They were grey, and slightly wider than the ones back at Eliot's old school. Maybe the lockers looked better because there were only one hundred students around here. Eliot saw one person at their own locker. He was quite tall and had shoulder-length chestnut hair. There was a girl standing next to him. She looked as though she were pleading for his attention. It was weird, because they looked as though they were related. Like Hitomi, the girl with the long auburn hair was also beautiful.

Eliot somehow caught the girl's eye from a distance, and shock was shown all over her face. This was most proven by her mouth forming into a circle. The older looking boy also looked at Eliot, showing almost the same expression. Instead of his mouth being wide, it was his eyes. Both of them definitely had known Eliot somehow, or at least mistake him for someone else. What was with this school? Half of the people he had met already were shown to be crazy.

Another student walked past Hitomi and Eliot. She had long black hair, and was also wearing the uniform. Her normal expression changed as soon as she saw Eliot. Eliot could feel the cold stare running into his soul. It wasn't a good feeling to be hated. Especially if you didn't even know the person.

"How come everyone's wearing a uniform, except you?" Eliot asked.

Hitomi smiled; "Thats because I was told to wait all day for you to arrive. So I personally have to thank you for letting me have half the day off!"

"Oh... You're welcome?" Eliot asked, now confused.

**. . .**

Hitomi finally came to a stop in front of a maroon door. It had the number 83 on it. Eliot knew that this was his room as soon as he saw Hitomi waving the little gold keys in front of his face.

"Here you go. There's a second key too. Thats a spare" Hitomi said, handing the keys over to Eliot.

"Thank you very much. How can I repay you?"

"It was no trouble. And you don't have to repay me. Just enjoy your time here" Hitomi said, showing a smile.

"Thank y-"

"Oh, I almost forgot... Again!" Hitomi said, slapping her forehead.

"What is it?" Eliot asked.

"You have two roommates. But don't worry. You'll get along with them just fine"

"Oh... Roommates..." Eliot said.

Eliot wasn't really looking forward to meeting his roommates. After being abused by his father for fourteen years of his life, Eliot felt that he couldn't form any type of friendship towards anyone.

As Eliot opened the room, he saw that his other two roommates were already inside. One was seated at the only desk in the room, playing computer games. The other roommate was laying down on his bed, simply staring at the ceiling, with his right arm over his forehead.

The first roommate that Eliot saw had very brown skin. He was also bald. You could tell he was a loud person by the way he was shouting at the computer. Like Hitomi, he was also out of his school uniform. He wore black shorts with a fire design printed on, and wore a white singlet. As he heard the door open, the roommate turned around and beamed a happy smile as soon as he saw Eliot.

"Hey! Looks like we have a new roommate!" The boy said as he walked over to Eliot, giving him a bear hug.

Eliot was confused as he slightly returned the hug, patting his roommate on the back.

"I'm Eliot"

"And i'm Zack. What brings you he-" Zack said happily.

"No one cares why he's here..." The other roommate said. He didn't even dare to look at Eliot. Like the girl walking down the hallway, the other roommate also shown signs of negativity towards Eliot.

The other roommate was obviously Chinese. He had spiky hair, as well as an angry expression fitted on his face. Unlike Zack, he was in his school uniform. By the way he was slumped on his bed, Eliot could tell that the other roommate was bored, or at least annoyed.

"That's Jann Lee. Never mind him..." Zack said, trying to make Eliot feel welcome.

"Whatever... Just don't get in my way!" Jann Lee said harshly as he left the room.

"He has mental issues..." Zack whispered, laughing afterwards.

As Jann Lee shut the door really loud, Eliot could tell that he wasn't really welcome. Zack on the other hand, seemed completely fine with the whole roommate thing.

"Don't worry about that sour-puss. He's just angry because he wanted to make more space in this room by getting rid of your bed" Zack said, picking up one of Eliot's suitcases.

"Oh, okay... But will he be fine later on?" Eliot asked.

"Probably... Now, your clothes can go into that drawer" Zack said, pointing to the drawer that was next to a bed. Eliot already knew that it was probably going to be his bed.

When Eliot opened one of his drawers, he was slightly confused.

"Uh... Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"There's already a pile clothes in here" Eliot said, pointing to the drawer.

Zack walked over to the drawer, seeing that Eliot was right.

"Thats probably some of Jann Lee's extra clothing. Here... I'll chuck them on the floor for you!" Zack said happily.

Eliot tried to make Zack stop from throwing his roommates clothes all over the floor, but nothing seemed to work, so he gave up. As Zack continued to laugh like a madman, still throwing clothes everywhere, Eliot found a framed picture at the bottom of the drawer. The framed picture was of the girl who gave Eliot a cold stare in the hallway. She was smiling.

"Who is this?" Eliot asked, showing the picture to Zack.

The frame was beautiful. It was silver, and had a pattern of butterflies surrounding it. Zack looked at the photo and knew who the girl was straight away.

"That's Lei Fang. She's Jann Lee's ex-girlfriend" Zack explained.

"Ex? What happened?" Eliot asked, a little bit concerned for Jann Lee.

"I don't know. They always break up over the littlest things"

"Always? Have they been together before?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah. They're relationship is basically on and off. It's funny if you ask me!"

"Does he always keep her picture at the bottom of this drawer?"

"Nah. Only when they break up. When they're together, Jann Lee secretly sleeps with it under his pillow" Zack explained, laughing.

"How long does it take for them to usually get back together?" Eliot asked.

"A couple of days... Sometimes weeks, or even a month"

"Oh"

"Yeah. He gets really hot-headed whenever they break up. Thats probably why he was angry with you being our new roommate" Zack said.

"..."

"But Lei Fang's nice. She just feels hot-headed at times, just like Jann Lee. Thats why they make a good, but terrible couple" Zack said, walking back to the computer.

"Hmm..."

"DAMMIT! I LOST!" Zack shouted, realizing that he left his game on while talking to Eliot.

While Zack was focused on the computer now, Eliot started to put his clothes away. While doing this, the door opened out of nowhere, slightly scaring Eliot. Zack, however, screamed in a high pitched voice. Eliot looked over at Zack weirdly, who gave a sheepish smile back.

"I... I wasn't scared!" Zack said.

"Zack! Have you seen Haya- Who are you?" The guest asked rudely.

Eliot looked at the girl who was standing at the door. She had short purple hair with a dark purple bandana equipped around her head. Her expression showed that she was annoyed. The girl was also wearing her school uniform, but wore a grey jumper over her blouse. Eliot found this weird, since it was a hot day.

"I'm Eliot. I'm new around he-"

"Yeah, yeah... Anyways, I need to find Hayate. Where is he?" The girl asked.

"He may be on the moon" Zack said.

"Stuff you!... I'm leaving" The girl said, leaving the room.

"Come back anytime!" Zack said, winking.

Even though Zack was wearing sunglasses, Eliot could still tell when he was winking. Even if it was from a certain distance. It was probably because whenever he would wink, one side of his sunglasses would slightly rise.

The more Eliot got to meet these people, the more he felt uncomftorable. Zack noticed this and decided to speak up.

"Don't worry. Everyone's nice once when you get to know them" He said.

*Well... Most of them are nice* Zack thought.

"I don't think so... I really want to go home" Eliot admitted.

"Why are you here anyway?" Zack asked.

"My mother moved states in order to have her new job. And she won't have enough time tp take care of me, so she sent me here" Eliot explained.

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA A!" Zack laughed, literally falling off his seat. Tears were running down his face, coming from underneath his sunglasses.

"Whats so funny?" Eliot asked, slightly offended.

"The school wouldn't have accepted you here for that reason" Zack said, wiping his face.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that your mother lied to-"

The bell then rang, suddenly cutting Zack off. Eliot looked at his watch, which read 2:00pm.

"We've gotta go to class" Zack said. "You better come too!"

"What class am I in?" Eliot asked.

"Did Hitomi forget to tell you?... You're in my class. Now get dressed!" Zack said, trying to quickly put on his blouse.

Eliot was glad to find his clothes straight away. They were neatly folded on his bed. But after when Zack and Eliot got dressed, they both started to run for their lives to their class. This was because Zack mentioned to Eliot that the teacher would get extremely mad whenever a student comes late.

As Zack and Eliot continued to run, Eliot realized that Zack was a pretty fast runner. But Eliot managed to keep up... slightly. All was well until he bumped into someone. The person that he bumped into, simply fell to the ground, showing that they were the weaker one.

Zack continued to run since he didn't notice that Eliot had bumped into someone. Eliot however, helped the girl up. The girl had a youthful appearance and was shown to have an asian ethnicity. Her long, black hair swayed behind her back. There were a few strands at the front which was held together by a yellow ornament.

"I'm so sorry" Eliot said while the girl dusted herself off.

When the girl looked up at Eliot for the very first time, her facial expression showed a sign of shock, as well as complete worry. Just by looking at him made the girl want to cry. At least, thats what Eliot thought. The girl then ran away at a fast speed, trying to get to her other destination.

Eliot continued walking to his class, thinking about the strange girl he had bumped into. He thought that he must have really scared her in order for her to run off like that. While thinking, Eliot looked into the classrooms he walked past, hoping to find Zack. It took a few classrooms to look through in order to find Zack.

As Eliot walked inside the classroom that Zack was in, he saw at least another twelve faces, looking at Eliot as if he were some sort of disease. It made him feel really uncomftorable. He wasn't used to all the attention.

*This is embarrassing...* Eliot thought.

**A/N****: Review your thoughts? Chapter two should come soon.**


	2. 2: Classmate Mishaps

**A/N: I guess this story isn't as popular as I thoguht it would be. I hope this chapter can take a turn for the good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dead or Alive and it's properties belong to both Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei.**

**Chapter Two: Classmate Mishaps.**

Eliot thought he was going to vomit if he were to continue being stared at by his new 'classmates'. A voice interrupted Eliot's thoughts. It was quite manly.

"You! Why are you in this class?"

It was a teacher. His tone already told Eliot that he didn't like him.

"I'm new. I was told that I was going to be in this class" Eliot explained.

"Whats your name?" The teacher asked, now checking the class role.

"Eliot"

"Eliot... Eliot, Eliot, Eliot... Yeah... You're in this class" The teacher said, finally finding Eliot's name.

"Good to know" Eliot said. His voice wasn't sarcastic, but it wasn't exactly joyful either.

"I'm your teacher for this whole year." Bayman explained, walking towards Eliot again.

Just by looking at Bayman, you could tell that he was European. His thick accent seemed to further prove this. For being a teacher, he was quite muscular. He looked as though he could be in the army. Or... At least a be PE teacher. Imagining Bayman make the whole class run 300 laps made Eliot cringe.

"What class is this right now?" Eliot asked.

"English... You can sit over-"

"Sorry i'm late!" Someone said, running towards Bayman. It was the girl that Eliot previously ran into.

The girl looked at Eliot, and then quickly looked at Bayman, pretending that she never saw him.

"Since I arrived late, I got you this apple" The girl said, leaving the red fruit on Bayman's desk.

"Come late again, and you'll receive a detention, Kokoro" Bayman said.

*For a teacher, he's pretty strict...* Eliot thought.

Without looking at Eliot, Kokoro walked over to the other side of the class and started to open all the windows. Eliot thought her behavior was quite strange. Everyone else didn't seem to mind. Even Bayman thought it was perfectly normal. Kokoro then walked over to an empty desk near the window on the second row and sat down. The sunlight reflected against her hair, making it look silky. Eliot wondered if it felt silky too.

"As I was saying... You can sit at the empty desk near Kokoro" Bayman said.

Much to Eliot and Kokoro's dismay, they were forced to sit near each other. Sadly, it had become Eliot's official spot. This meant that he couldn't sit anywhere else. The classroom was quite weird. It had three rows of three single tables, and then four desks at the back. Overall, there were were fourteen people in the class altogether, if you were to count Bayman. The walls were a pale yellow, and there were at least four white windows on the left side of the room. When Eliot looked to his right, he realized the same girl who was at the locker before. Instead of her amber coloured hair being out, she tied it into a low ponytail.

While Bayman started to ask questions to the class, he mentioned that it was going to be about what the class already knew about the worlds greatest playwright, Shakespeare. Zack, who was seated at the back of the classroom, decided to answer most of the questions.

"The first question is always easy..." Bayman said, hinting that the class should be smart enough to get it right.

"I'm ready!" The auburn-haired girl whispered, sounding determined to get at least one question right.

"In what year did Shakespeare die?" Bayman asked.

"..."

*This class is so stupid...* Bayman thought, trying not to go insane.

Eliot looked over to the auburn-haired girl who was speechless. Eliot thought that she would be able to get it right since she was very insistent.

"..."

"2002" Zack answered.

Several students in the class started to laugh. Eliot was starting to realize that Zack was the official class-clown.

"Are you a bloody idiot?" One girl asked.

Strangely, the girl had white hair. Eliot thought she probably bleached her hair too many times. Heck, he didn't know. He wasn't into hairdressing...

"Thats wrong, you goof!" Bayman said, pointing at Zack.

*Brad was right. Everyone is casual around here. Especially the teachers...* Eliot thought.

"..."

"..."

"Alright, I have another question..." Bayman said.

"Please be easy, please be easy..." The amber-haired girl said, crossing her fingers.

"..."

"What was the first play Shakespeare ever wrote?" Bayman asked.

"..."

"Uhhhh..." Hitomi said, tapping her pencil on her left cheek.

"The Hottie Named Zack!" Zack answered loudly.

This time, no one laughed.

"... No" Bayman said, almost wanting to punch Zack.

"I think you mean; The Hottie Named Tina" A girl from the back row said. From what Eliot was thinking, her name was probably Tina.

She even looked like a girl that would be named 'Tina', if that made any sense... She was blonde, beautiful, and Eliot had to shyly admit that she had quite large breasts. Eliot didn't want to sound like a perv, so he pretended not to notice.

"You're both complete idiots!" The white-haired girl said, now starting to draw on her desk.

"Shut up, Christie. Just because you're not beautiful like me!" Tina said.

*I'm starting to think that the white-haired girl's name is Christie...* Eliot thought.

"Beautiful? I think you mean slutty!" Christie replied.

"Shut up everyone! Especially Christie!" Bayman shouted.

*Yepp, it's definitely Christie* Eliot thought.

"What did I do?" Christie snapped.

"You're annoying!" Bayman said, throwing both his arms in the air.

"Annoying, fat prick..." Christie muttered, continuing to write on her desk.

"Sucked in, Chris-" Zack started.

"And you!... Don't you dare answer my questions if you don't know the answer, you dumb idiot!" Bayman said.

By the looks of it, Bayman obviously hated the class.

While Eliot was trying his hardest to pay attention, he felt as though someone was staring at him. He looked over to his left where he saw Kokoro, staring at him. It looked like she was gazing into his soul. As soon as she realized she was caught, Kokoro snapped her head away from Eliot's direction and continued to listen to Bayman.

**. . .**

As soon as class ended, Eliot saw that Kokoro did her best to exit the classroom before him. However, Eliot ran after her, seeking to ask what her problem was.

"Excuse me" Eliot said as he grasped onto her right shoulder.

Kokoro turned around, slightly surprised that Eliot had approached her.

"Do you hate me?" Eliot asked.

"..."

"If you're upset about before, then i'm really sorry. It was a complete accident" Eliot explained.

"..."

"I was running late to class, and- Are you alright?"

Kokoro nodded her head unemotionally, and then turned around in order to walk away. It was as if she wanted to ignore him... But the question was: What did he do?

Eliot stood in the middle of the hallway as students and teachers walked past. Eliot wondered what else he did in order for Kokoro to ignore him... In a way, it was really starting to bother him. He never even met her before, yet she was acting so strange... Or maybe she was just like that towards everyone.

"Don't worry about her" A feminine voice spoke.

Eliot turned around to see Hitomi. She was now in her school uniform.

"Kokoro's a little shy when you first meet her" Hitomi continued.

"I don't really care about her"

"..."

"..."

"You liar!" Hitomi giggled as she playfully hit Eliot on the shoulder.

Eliot had a confused expression on his face. He was sort of telling the truth. Sort of...

"You always used to deny your feelings..." Hitomi said quietly.

"What?..." Eliot asked.

"... I said that you must be the type to cover up your true emotions" Hitomi said.

"Oh... I guess I can do that at times" Eliot said, scratching the back of his head.

Hitomi smiled.

"How are you finding the school so far?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't really like it... I guess I'm just not used to the whole 'boarding school' thing" Eliot said.

"Don't worry about that. You'll definitely feel at home soon" Hitomi said.

"I don't even have any friends yet" Eliot said.

"Hmm... Don't worry. You will soon. How are your roommates?"

"They're okay... Zack's nice" Eliot said.

"Yeah, Zack's a cool guy. What about Jann Lee?" Hitomi asked.

"He's... Not as thrilled as Zack" Eliot said.

"Aw, don't let it get to you... It takes time for him to adjust around new people" Hitomi said.

"Maybe you're right"

"Well, I've gotta go... See you later, Eliot!" Hitomi said, waving.

"Bye"

As soon as Hitomi left his sight, Eliot turned around, expecting to walk towards his room. Instead of doing what he planned, he bumped into someone. Again!... Actually, it was two people this time. Eliot ended up on the floor, along with one of the victims he bumped into. He looked at the person on the floor and saw that it was the guy who was at his locker earlier. The boy smirked, showing off his perfect characteristics. He helped Eliot up, as well as himself, repeatedly apologizing.

"I'm really sorry" The guy said.

"All good. I'm Eliot"

"I'm Hayate. This is Ryu" Hayate said, pointing at himself as well as his friend.

Ryu stood there, emotionless. He had yellow-green eyes that stood out. He had fairly short hair too, quite similar to Eliot's... Only manlier. It was funny because these two guys standing in front of Eliot looked perfect. If he were to bump into someone at his old school, he would probably be told off. But it would have no effect on him. He had suffered much worse in the past.

"Hayate... Where have I heard that name before?..." Eliot wondered.

It took a few seconds for Eliot to remember where he heard Hayate's name. It was when that purple haired girl asked Zack where he was.

"Huh?" Hayate asked.

"Oh yeah... When the purple-haired girl was looking for you" Eliot explained.

"Oh, you mean Ayane?" Hayate asked.

"Probably" Eliot shrugged.

"We have to go, Hayate" Ryu said.

"Oh yeah, we do..." Hayate said, just realizing.

"Okay, by-" Eliot started.

"I'm sorry that we bumped into you. It's my fault" Ryu said.

"What?... It's not your fault. It's mine" Eliot explained.

"No, it was all my fault. I'm deeply sorry" Ryu said, looking down at the floor.

"..."

Eliot was confused. Why was Ryu blaming himself so much? He didn't even fall to the ground... It was Hayate and himself.

"Uhh... Don't worry about him!" Hayate said nervously.

"N-No, it's fine. It was no one's fault" Eliot said.

"I'm glad we can agree... We'll catch up later" Hayate said, walking away with Ryu.

*Well at least some people are nice around here...* Eliot thought.

"It's not your fault..." Eliot heard Hayate say from a distance.

It still confused Eliot as to why Ryu blamed himself for something he didn't do. It just didn't make sense.

Eliot started to walk again, hoping to remember where his room was. As he headed outside, he never knew that it was sunny. The dark, modern rooms made it looked as though it were pouring gallons of water. The place where Eliot was right now consisted of a large courtyard. It had a large fountain in the middle, as well as various stores. The stores confised Eliot, wondering if any of the student even had any money.

Luckily he found Zack near the fountain. He was with that Tina girl. The more steps Eliot took, the more he could hear of their conversationl

"Come on, baby-"

"No!"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll kiss you if you do"

"Go jump off a cliff!"

It was quite obvious to Eliot that Zack was getting rejected... It probably wasn't his day.

"Hey, Zack...-"

"Hey you! I'm Tina Armstrong" Tina said, interrupting Eliot.

"Cool, I'm Eliot"

"What do you need, man?" Zack asked; "I'm busy".

"Where's the room again?" Eliot asked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to give you something" Zack said, suddenly searching through his pockets.

Eliot and Tina watched as Zack continued to search for something. When he finally found that something, Eliot noticed that it was a piece of paper.

"Sorry... I had to fold it" Zack said, handing the piece of paper over to Eliot.

"What is it?" Eliot asked as he unfolded the paper.

"It's your timetable" Zack explained.

Eliot's eyes widened as he saw his timetable. Sure, he had his fair share of recess and lunch... But all his classes consisted in the same room... With the same teacher! Which meant that it would be with the same students... As in, the people who he just freakishly met!

*It's going to be a loooooong year* Eliot thought.

But Eliot realized something strange as he continued to study his timetable. There was one class which didn't consist of Bayman being the teacher. Actually, Eliot had never heard of that class before in his life.

"Whats wrong?" Zack asked, noticing Eliot's awkward reaction.

"It says we have therapy?..." Eliot said, quite confused.

Zack and Tina looked at each other. They both wondered who should explain the... class... to him.

"Yeah. We have therapy every second day after school" Tina elucidated.

"Why do we need therapy?... It's only a boarding school. It's not like we're insane, or anything..." Eliot asked, concern growing within his face. No words could describe how confused he was right now.

"Everyone at this school needs to have therapy. Thats why they accept you in the first place. You need some sort of medical or social problem in order to be enrolled" Tina explained.

Eliot felt quite strange. Why would his mother send him at this school if he needed therapy? Why did his mother lie to him? Did she really have a new job? Did she really not have enough time to take care of him? What was going on?... And thats when he realized it...

"Oh my god... My mother enrolled me into a crazy school" Eliot said.

**A/N****: I apologize if anybody seems out of character. Oh, and I couldn't help but resist cutting Ryu's hair off in my story. Review?**


	3. 3: Therapy

**A/N****: Well here it is... Chapter three. We're finally getting to the therapy part!**

**DISCLAIMER****: Dead or Alive and it's properties belong to both Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei.**

**. . .**

**Chapter Three: Therapy.**

Unluckily for Eliot, what he said was quite loud. Tina and Zack definitely heard this, slightly insulted by the remark.

"Excuse me?" Tina asked, obviously shown to be offended.

Zack folded his arms, showing to be quite hurt. Tina however, seemed to slightly show a hint of rage on her face.

*This isn't good...* Eliot thought.

Tina and Zack were still looking at Eliot, expecting a good enough answer. Eliot wasn't sure how to answer Tina's question. He was confused with himself at the moment. Zack then calmed down, starting to giggle. The sound of Zack's giggling instantly annoyed Tina. But it made Eliot even more confused. Heck, we was so confused that he almost forgot his own name.

"What's so funny?" Tina asked.

"He's new... There's no need to be angry. He doesn't know anything about this school yet." Zack explained.

"But I-

"Listen baby... You need to forgive and forget!" Zack explained, stroking Tina's jawline. Both Eliot and Tina found Zack's sudden action to be quite awkward.

"Get the hell off me, you creep!" Tina said, backing away from Zack.

Zack's reply to Tina's reaction consisted of a sad pout.

"Okay. I guess you're off the hook... again!" Tina said.

Zack looked over to Tina, suddenly concerned. In response, Tina covered her mouth with her hand, realizing her accidental slip-up.

"Again?... You're making it sound like i've angered you before..." Eliot stated.

"It was a slip-up... This one's been annoying me all day!" Tina said, pointing to Zack.

"Fair enough. Well i'm sorry if I've angered you by my remark." Eliot said.

"Whatever... We need to go to therapy now." Tina said, shoving past Eliot.

"We still need to discuss things, baby... How's dinner for you?" Zack asked, winking once again.

In response, Tina gave Zack the finger. It wasn't the response Zack wanted, but it was a response. Zack smiled at this, seeming pleased.

"She wants me." Zack said.

Somehow, Eliot thought that Zack may be wrong about his sudden instinct.

"Wait up, baby!" Zack shouted as he ran after Tina.

And as the official third wheel, Eliot followed along. But instead of running like a mad-man, he decided to walk.

**. . .**

The therapy room was quite different than Eliot's actual classroom. The room was dark green and was much smaller than Bayman's classroom. There were also two windows, making the room seem a little less brighter. There were about twenty chairs gathered in a circle, and several potted plants were placed in certain corners of the classroom. It basically reminded Eliot of a calm environment. But what was strange is that Eliot felt some kind of connection with the room. It was almost... unreal.

Instead of Bayman being in the room, there was a different teacher. She looked a lot like a scientist. She had an African American appearance, as well has having short, brown hair. She wore glasses, as well as a lab coat. For some reason, Eliot felt as though he was going to be experimented on. Eliot decided to walk over to the teacher in order to ask why he needed therapy. If there was one person to know anything, it was definitely the teacher.

"Hello." She said in a sweet tone.

"Hi."

"You must be Eliot..." She said, looking at her clipboard.

"Yeah."

"My name is Lisa, and I will be your therapy teacher."

"Okay."

"Just so you know; we have therapy twice a week. Either that, or you can see me anytime you're experiencing any problems... I'm free any day, any hour, and any time. As I say; the more work, the better!" Lisa said enthusiastically.

"..."

"I have a question..." Eliot said, reacting awkwardly to Lisa's keenness.

"What is it?"

"Why am I here?... I don't need therapy."

As soon as Eliot said those words, Lisa looked at him, bearing a confused expression. She had never run into a student at this school who never needed therapy before. It was just so... unnatural. Why would someone so normal be here?

"Then why would you be enrolled at this school in the first place?" Lisa asked.

"... Because my mother can't take care of me while being at work." Eliot explained, slowly getting frustrated.

Eliot was slowly having enough of explaining his situation to everyone. He might as well borrow a megaphone and talk to everyone through it.

"It doesn't say that on my clipboard..."

"What does your clipboard say?" Eliot asked suspiciously.

"..."

"..."

"I can't say." Lisa said.

"Please... I need to know. I'm so confused right now." Eliot said.

"..."

"On my clipboard, it says that you have relationship troubles, as well as emotional issues. That sounds like something we need to fix on..." Lisa said.

"But I-"

"Hey there, kid. How's the school working out for you?" Brad asked, entering the room. He strolled over to Lisa and Eliot, seeming as though he were drunk.

"Not as I expected." Eliot admitted.

"He just found out that he needs therapy." Lisa explained.

"Oh... Is that so?" Brad asked.

"Don't worry, Eliot. Everyone takes this news quite shocking at first... Your mother probably didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you." Lisa said, patting Eliot on the back.

"The last time I checked... I was sane..." Eliot said frailly, looking at the ground.

**. . .**

Moments later, Eliot's whole class was in the room. They were all seated on the brown chairs, being made sure to face each other if they were ever chosen to speak. Eliot felt nervous for some reason... He was practically facing everyone in his class. He only knew who half of them were and only spoke to at least five of them so far. Eliot still felt as though he didn't belong in therapy. So why were the rest of his class here? They seemed perfectly normal. Just like him. They were being confined in a school because they had 'issues'. It wasn't right, and Eliot felt like he was part of a freak show. He felt betrayed. Especially by his mother. The person he trusted most.

"Lets get this session starte-"

"Sorry, i'm late!" Kokoro said, interrupting Lisa.

"Thats alright." Lisa said; "Feel free to take a seat."

Unlike her situation with Bayman, Kokoro didn't give Lisa an apple. Eliot thought it was probably because Lisa didn't seem as strict as Bayman. Or maybe Bayman just happened to like apples?

Just before Kokoro settled down in a seat, she walked over to the two windows and opened them. Eliot still found her behavior to be quite strange. After completing her task, Kokoro sat down at the last available seat. Unluckily for her, she was sad to find out that she had sat down next to Eliot. She knew she couldn't act weird about bumping into him forever. She needed to apologize to him later for her recent behavior. She couldn't help it. She was shy. But for now, she was desperate to find a distraction. That was until Brad started to talk to her. Good. She needed a distraction.

"How about we go for a drink later on?" He asked.

Kokoro could swear that she saw Eliot twitch. She had to admit; even though they didn't know each other, Kokoro found it quite cute how Eliot reacted towards Brad's pick-up lines.

"Sorry. I'm underage." Kokoro answered.

Eliot sighed in happiness after hearing her answer. Kokoro quietly smiled to his reaction, now knowing that Eliot didn't seem like a bad person at all.

"Come on... I'll order you some orange juice, and i'll have some wine." Brad offered.

"No thanks..."

"Apple juice?" Brad asked.

Kokoro nodded her head.

"Tropical juice?"

Kokoro nodded her head again.

"Carrot juice?"

"No. I'm fine..." Kokoro said.

"Alright. It's going to be your biggest regret..." Brad said, now walking towards Lisa.

Eliot had to admit that he eavesdropped on the conversation between Brad and Kokoro. And he also had to admit that he slightly disliked Brad right now. It's not as though he hated Brad because he was flirting with Kokoro. It was because he was twice her age! And other than that, he was also her teacher. Eliot was starting to thing that Brad should become a therapy student, not a therapy teacher. Actually, since Lisa was the therapy teacher, why was Brad even present in the room?

**. . .**

As soon as the class quieted down, Lisa decided to speak. Brad was swaying around in the background. Eliot was starting to wonder if he was a heavy drinker or not.

"Good afternoon everyone... By finally starting todays session, does anyone want to volunteer first or ask a certain question?" Lisa asked.

Surprisingly to everyone, it was Zack who stuck his hand up first.

"Okay, Zack. You can go first... What do you want to share?" Lisa asked, preparing to write on her clipboard.

"..."

"Alright. Well... Last time, when we had a private discussion, you told me to contribute more in class in order for me to improve my... problems." Zack explained.

"Okay. Go on..." Lisa said, processing the information.

"Well, I did that today during class, and the teacher called me a 'dumb idiot'." Zack continued.

"Who is your teacher, Zack?" Lisa asked.

"Bayman."

"Okay... And i'm guessing that you're feeling confused about his reaction?" Lisa asked.

"Exactly. I don't know what to do now..." Zack admitted.

*What is he going about? What's his mental issue?...* Eliot thought.

"Well, you know what, Zack?... I think it might take a little bit of time to get used to... I suggest you take baby steps, and then you'll see some sort of progress."

"Okay."

"..."

"Does anyone else want to contribute?" Lisa asked.

"..."

"No?... Um, what about you, Helena? Do you want to share your story with everyone?" Lisa asked.

Eliot looked over to Helena. She had long, blond hair, tied into a low ponytail. She looked quite older than some of the other females, but also quite younger than the others. She looked nervous when Lisa called her name, not particularly ready to share her story yet. But there was something about her that seemed... Haughty.

"Oh... Alright..."

"..."

"Well... I guess it all started when... When... When...-"

And that was when Helena broke down. The sight of her crying tore Eliot's heart into two. He wondered if the whole class felt the same way right now. In a way, Eliot was curious as to what Helena's problem was. Okay... He wanted to know what everyone's problem was.

Helena continued to cry, trying her best to speak without weeping in between.

"I'm s-" It was no use. The painful memories were taking control.

Lei Fang and the auburn haired girl both patted Helena on the back, showing a source of comfort.

"I think we should take her to the toilet..." Lei Fang suggested.

It was weird. Eliot never heard Lei Fang speak before, but she sounded as though she meant well. So why did she have a certain dislike towards him? Or maybe Helena was one of Lei Fang's closest friends... But Eliot had no problem with the auburn-haired girl. Her appearance made her seem compassionate.

"Alright, but only one of you'se can go with her. Make sure you come back when Helena feels better." Lisa said.

And so, there were thirteen... Lei Fang decided that she should be the one to comfort Helena, while the auburn-haired girl stayed with the class. After the sudden outbreak, Lisa wasn't quite sure who to approach. Everyone had their own stories which were unique in different ways... And thats when she thought of Eliot. It was his first time at the therapy room, so why not make him gain some experience?

"How about you, Eliot?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Since it's your first time, I think you should gain the experience of being in a therapy class." Lisa said, smiling gently.

"W-well... I... It all- What are you doing?" Eliot asked, noticing Brad dancing in the background.

Everyone was now paying attention to Brad who looked as though he were doing the Macarena in slow motion. Zack and Jann Lee couldn't help but laugh. Jann Lee... It was weird to see him laugh and be so carefree. Eliot wished that Jann Lee didn't dislike him being his new roommate so much, and just create peace. Jann Lee now looked over at Eliot, changing his laughing expression into a glare. He then looked away, scarring Eliot with uneasiness.

"I'm dancing... You like?" Brad asked, trying not to hiccup.

"No... No we don't." Tina quietly commented.

"Please stop that, Brad, and take a seat." Lisa said.

*Is it even legal to get drunk within school grounds?* Eliot thought, disgusted by Brad's actions. Okay... And he was still slightly angry for Brad trying to make a pass at Kokoro. This side of Brad was different to the one he had confronted this morning.

As Brad sat down, Tina decided to speak. While speaking, she looked over to Ayane; the purple-haired girl.

"It's so hot! Aren't you melting in that thing?!" Tina asked, pointing at Ayane's jumper.

Everyone was now looking towards Ayane who responded to Tina's question by giving a cold stare. Turns out that Ayane wasn't just annoyed at Eliot. It was practically everyone.

"I'm. Cold." Ayane said slowly. Her voice sounded as cold as a blizzard.

"Relax... I'm just saying that you should take your jumper off." Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"She's righ-" The auburn-haired girl started to say.

Unluckily for her, Ayane cut her off with another cold stare. But this stare was different. It was as though she wanted to pierce those eyes into the auburn-haired girl and repeatedly stab her with them. The auburn-girl then turned away, not wanting to cause further trouble.

"I think you should take your jumper off, Ayane." Lisa said.

"I'm cold..." Ayane said, pretending to shiver.

"Is that why you have sweat forming on your forehead?" Jann Lee asked.

"Shut up, you annoying fly!" Ayane said, rising from her seat.

"Ayane. You should sit-" Lisa said. She would have been able to finish her sentence if the timer hadn't ring.

"Okay, I guess class is over for today. I'l see you all on Thursday." Lisa said.

While everyone started to leave, Eliot looked down at his wrist to check the time. Eliot's eyes stared onto his right wrist, realizing that his watch was gone. He slightly quivered as he felt someone tap on his back. As Eliot turned around, he saw the auburn-haired girl. They were the same height, so she didn't have to look up at him. She seemed to be smiling.

"You forgot this."

Eliot looked down at her hand which was shown to be holding his watch.

"Thank you." Eliot said kindly, taking the watch.

"I recently recognized that you are a new student around here... Did you end up being shown around?"

"Yeah. Hitomi gave me the tour." Eliot answered.

"Thats good."

"Well thanks, uh..."

"Kasumi." She answered.

"Thanks, Kasumi. My name's Eliot."

"Nice to meet you." Kasumi said, showing a small, but sad smile.

"By the way... Are you alright about before?" Eliot asked.

"Hm?..."

"That girl with the grey jumper... She seemed to be quite rude towards you." Eliot explained.

"Oh, Ayane?... We just have some family issues." Kasumi explained.

"Family issues? Are you two related?"

"Yeah." Kasumi answered, "We're half -sisters."

"Oh. Thats a... pleasant surprise."

"We're also related to Hayate." Kasumi added.

"Hayate? Really?" Eliot asked, not believing is eyes.

"Yes. Hayate's my brother, as well as being Ayane's half-brother." Kasumi explained.

"Well your life seems fairly interesting then."

"Thank you... Well, I have to go now."

"See you later." Eliot said, heading to his room.

Eliot knew that Hayate and Kasumi both looked alike, but he still found it quite hard to believe that they were related. Now that Eliot thought about it, Ayane did look extremely similar to Kasumi. Almost as if they were twins... But they weren't. They would be known as sisters if they were twins, not 'half'-sisters.

**. . .**

As Eliot entered the room, he saw the most terrifying sight. Zack was hiding under his bed, while Jann Lee was shouting, expressing his anger. He was throwing books and pillows all over the room, making Eliot terrified. It somehow reminded him of his father. Zack crawled out of the bed as soon as he saw Eliot.

"I told you he can get angry!" Zack said.

"What happened?" Eliot asked as he saw Jann Lee throw a lamp towards Zack.

"He found out that I threw his clothes all over the floor." Zack said, ducking as the green lamp flew by.

"Why did you have to throw my clothes all over the floor?!" Jann Lee asked, now showing to be even more angry.

"It's best if I stay outside..." Zack said as he ran outside. He ended up locking the door, leaving Eliot having to deal with Jann Lee... alone.

Eliot walked over to Jann Lee, trying his best to calm him down.

"Jann Lee... I think you should calm-"

"Stay out of this!" Jann Lee shouted, shaking Eliot to the core.

"Get off me, and tell me why you're so angry." Eliot said, getting quite angry himself.

"YOU JUST DON'T... Get it..." Jann Lee said, sitting against the nearest wall.

"Come on... Tell me what's bothering you." Eliot said, sitting beside his roommate.

"..."

"I really want to know."

"Why?!" Jann Lee snapped, "It's none of your bloody business!"

"..."

"I... I'm sorry, okay?!" Jann Lee said, starting to calm down.

"It's fine. Now, what's wrong?" Eliot asked.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because it's good to let out your feelings at times."

"..."

"..."

"... If you wan-"

"It's just relationship problems..." Jann Lee interrupted.

Eliot was quite surprised that he was actually starting to reach through to Jann Lee. It was a good feeling to know that he was making progress.

"Relationship problems?... Is it with a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or-"

"With everyone!" Jann Lee snapped.

"Okay, you need to relax..." Eliot said, now getting quite annoyed.

"Sorry." Jann Lee said sarcastically.

"Now... Why are you having relationship problems?"

"I don't know... It's always been like that. Ever since my childhood..."

"Your childhood? What happened?" Eliot asked.

"..."

"T-Thats if... you don't mind me askin-"

"I grew up as an orphan and had to live off the streets." Jann Lee interrupted.

"How sa-"  
"I guess I was also abused by a lot of people I didn't know. You know... Like locals, your average, everday thugs... People like that." Jann Lee finished.

Eliot gasped in shock as he heard Jann Lee's story. He couldn't imagine living off the street for most of his life. The most effective part was the abuse. Eliot felt sorrow for Jann Lee as he already knew what suffering the torturous beatings was like.

"I know what it's like." Eliot responded, patting Jann Lee on the back.

Jann Lee took Eliot's hand off his back and continued to talk; "I guess thats why I always get angry over the littlest things... I get too defensive about it. And I guess it's effected my personal relationships with everyone around me."

"Is that why you need therapy around here?" Eliot asked.

"... Yeah..." Jann Lee admitted, feeling quite embarrassed about it.

"Like I said, I know what it's like. I've suffered through abuse as well."

"Then how do you manage to be so relaxed about it?" Jann Lee questioned.

"I try and see the best things in life. After all... We all get one shot at it." Eliot said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So do you feel a bit better now?"

"I guess..." Jann Lee said, standing up.

"Good to know I helped you, Jann Lee."

"You don't have to call me Jann Lee..."

"...?..." Eliot looked up. He suffered enough confusion for his first day.

"All my friends call me Jann..." He said, helping Eliot get up.

"Alright, 'Jann'!" Eliot said, putting air quotes.

This only made Jann Lee glare at Eliot.

"Only joking... So you're alright with me bunking along with you and Zack now, yeah?" Eliot asked, hoping for a yes.

"Does it look like I care where you sleep?!" Jann Lee asked rudely.

"I... Uh..."

"Relax, i'm joking." Jann Lee said, smiling for once.

*Nice to know i'm finally welcome.* Eliot thought, smiling at the idea of him and Jann Lee being 'friends'.

While Eliot was busy helping Jann Lee with cleaning the room, Zack popped in, hoping not to die. By the looks on his face, Zack seemed pretty thankful that Jann Lee was back to normal.

"Good to see you're normal again." Zack said, nudging Jann Lee.

"Shut up and help us." Jann Lee said, picking up a t-shirt.

"Why do I have to help?" Zack asked.

"Because you're the one who started this whole mess!" Jann Lee said, anger rising within him.

"Nuh-uh man... I never put those god-damn ugly clothes in Eliot's drawer... I also didn't put that picture of Lei Fang inside either!" Zack retorted, slightly smirking.

By the looks of Jann Lee's face, he looked as though he were about to explode. His eyebrows narrowed and his mouth had formed into a straight line. Eliot thought if he put a ruler underneath, they would both be equally straight.

"What picture?" Jann Lee asked, trying to stay calm.

"Stop blushing, lover-boy! The picture of Lei Fang!" Zack said, now holding onto the picture.

Jann Lee was too embarrassed to face both Eliot and Zack right now. He had been beaten this time... by a picture. A bloody picture! In other words, he was blushing. It was a weird feeling on his face since he never felt it much.

"I have never seen that before in my life..." Jann Lee lied, not making eye contact with the picture.

"You liar! I see you kiss it every night!" Zack protested.

"..."

"Who's Lei Fang?" Eliot asked, pretending not to know.

"My girlfriend." Jann Lee answered.

"..."

"I think you mean EX girlfriend" Zack said, shouting out the 'ex' extremely loud.

"Shut up, monkey face!" Jann Lee yelled.

*I wonder if it's going to be like this everyday...* Eliot thought.

"We're one, big, happy family!" Zack said, smiling. One arm was wrapped around Jann Lee's neck, while the other was around Eliot's.

"Get off me." Jann Lee said as he continued to clean up.

Eliot knew it wasn't a great start at DOATEC high, but somehow making friends with both Jann Lee and Zack made Eliot feel as though he were starting to get somewhere. And besides... It's cool to have two muscular friends stick by you whether you're in a fight or not.

**A/N****: I hope I didn't make Jann Lee out of character... Anyway, I wonder whats going to happen next time? …. Read next time to find out. Review?**


	4. 4: So Real Yet Fake

**A/N****: I have to admit this isn't my most popular story, but I quite enjoy writing it, so I shall continue. My other stories should also be updated in a little while. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

. . .

**Chapter Four: So Real... Yet Fake.**

After more arguing, as well as cleaning, Eliot started to make his bed by applying his blue sheets. Everything was now silent with Zack being on the computer, and Jann Lee trying to plug the lamp back into the power adapter. Eliot found this silence to be awkward. Wasn't a room filled with three teenage boys supposed to be loud? Eliot tried to break the icy silence by starting off with a terrible topic starter.

"So, Jann... Do you miss Lei Fang?"

"..."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zack cried, laughing at the actual question itself.

Jann Lee, however, stood near the power adapter in silence. This was probably one of the most awkward and embarrassing situations of his life.

"What?..."

"Do you miss her?" Eliot repeated.

Jann Lee tried to stay calm, but Zack's kissing noises in the background only made it worse. Much, much worse...

"Shut up, Zack... And I don't!" Jann Lee snapped, speaking to both his roommates.

Eliot was now quiet, so all Jann Lee could hear was the continuous kissing noises that were being made by Zack. Jann Lee could swear that Zack was the biggest idiot on earth, but he was too kind to say it to his face.

"Don't make me hit you!" Jann Lee threatened.

"What are you going to hit me with? That picture you keep under your pillow?" Zack asked teasingly, referring to the framed picture of Lei Fang.

"Shut up, you ugly banana!" Jann Lee said, whacking his bald-headed friend with the lamp instead.

"Ow!... I could get brain damage now!" Zack said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh... I thought you already had brain damage!" Jann Lee snapped, now getting into his own bed.

Instead of doing nothing, Zack decided to plug the lamp back into the adapter while Eliot started putting his pillowcase on his pillow. Jann Lee, however, started to find a good position to sleep in. But it was no use with the light being on.

"Can you two hurry so I can get some sleep?" Jann Lee asked, already getting annoyed.

"I'm done. We're just waiting for Eliot now." Zack said, now crawling into his bed.

Throughout the mere seconds that flew by, Jann Lee became more frustrated, while Zack was extremely tired. As soon as he was done, Eliot walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

"Finally!" Jann Lee said.

"Sorry... Goodnight!" Eliot said, getting into his bed.

Somehow, Jann Lee found Eliot's choice of words to be quite feminine. Instead of fighting with it, he answered back.

"Night..."

"See you'se in the morning." Zack said, tossing to the other side of his bed.

Eliot found it somewhat weird as to why Zack had to sleep with his sunglasses on. But hey, everyone has their perks... Unless it was part of why he needed therapy. Eliot still wanted to figure out why all these normal looking teens needed to be at DOATEC high so much.

**[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

Eliot woke up, somehow seeing everything in a greenish-blue vision. Eliot rubbed both his eyes in order to gain his normally coloured sight back, but it didn't work. Everything was still green and blue. Now sitting on his bed, Eliot looked over to Jann Lee and Zack who still appeared to be asleep. Eliot was tired himself, but managed to stand up, not being able to control his body. While walking over to the window, Eliot lifted up the now green-blue curtain to see that it was nighttime. Even though everything was now in a greenish-blue vision, Eliot could tell it was nighttime because the moon and stars were still present.

Without having further control, Eliot's body forced him to leave his room. Meanwhile, his thoughts made him wonder if he was going to be caught by any of the teachers. It was a mere possibility since the teachers were forced to sleep at the boarding school too.

**. . .**

Now appearing at the middle of the hallway, Eliot somehow managed to walk along it. It was quite petrifying to walk down a noiseless hallway during the middle of the night. This somehow reminded Eliot of a horror movie scene he once saw. He couldn't remember the name of the movie, but it was quite the thriller.

As he continued to walk through the hallway, Eliot's heart managed to beat faster and faster, not knowing what was going to happen next. Much to Eliot's surprise, both Kasumi and Hitomi jumped out of nowhere, startling him. Like him, they were both wearing their pajama's. Apart from Eliot's matching pajama pants and shirt, Hitomi seemed to be wearing pajama shorts, as well as a singlet. Kasumi, however, was wearing a thigh high pajama dress, along with a sleeping blindfold wrapped on top of her forehead. Eliot wasn't sure about what colours they were wearing, since his vision was still greenish-blue.

"Hey, Eliot!" Both girls said happily.

"Why are we here?"

Both girls looked at each other, sharing the same confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"Why are we here? I'm so confused right now..."

"We're here because we're here." Kasumi said.

"Oh, it's no use!" Eliot said, walking past the two girls.

Eliot felt safe, knowing that he was able to control his own body again. But as soon as Eliot tried to get away from them, both Kasumi and Hitomi caught up to Eliot and held onto both his arms in order for him to stop.

"Where are you going?" Hitomi asked, still holding onto Eliot's arm.

"Back to my room. I'm going back to sleep..."

"Oh, thats no fun!" Kasumi said.

"But we should be sleepi-"

"Lets play a game!" Kasumi interrupted.

"Yeah! A game!" Hitomi agreed.

"What?... I thought you two were mature teenagers."

"Stop being a meanie!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, stop it!" Hitomi agreed.

"Listen... I'd love to stay and chat, but i'm going back to bed... And maybe i'll see more clearer in the morning..." Eliot muttered.

"Bye, Eliot!" Hitomi said. Afterwards, both girls started to laugh hysterically.

As Eliot looked back, he saw that Kasumi and Hitomi now disappeared. Eliot flinched, now feeling terrified. Their carefree laughs echoed through the hallway, making Eliot jump slightly. Oh, how he wished he were in his bed right now. But much to his dismay, Eliot's body stopped moving again and stood on the spot.

*I just want to go back to bed...* Eliot thought, yawning.

Eliot tried moving his body but it was no use. His feet were glued to the ground. Now that he looked towards the floor, Eliot saw that he was wearing bunny slippers. Once again, Eliot was confused, as well as not knowing what colour they were.

Eliot looked towards the near end of the hall as he saw someone walking towards them.

"Hey."

It was Lei Fang. The way she was smiling made Eliot believe that he wasn't hated anymore. That... or she was secretly planning to kill him. When she was finally face to face with Eliot, he expected the worst. Instead, she hugged him tightly. It was as if she missed him. And for some reason, Eliot's brain was telling him that he missed her too. Then she stopped the hug and started to laugh. Not in a haughty way, but in a sweet way. Eliot's face stayed confused as she continued to laugh happily. Was she like this with Jann Lee?

Then she decided to speak;

"I missed you."

"I... Missed you too?" Eliot responded, not knowing how to react.

He would be so dead if Jann Lee ever found out. Even though they were now broken up, it was wrong.

"Why did you put us all through the misery?" She asked.

"Huh?..."  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so upset."

Eliot watched as Lei Fang started to cry. He wanted to comfort her by patting her back or giving a hug, but his body wouldn't allow him to do that.

"Why are you upset?" Eliot asked.

"It's Jann... We had another figh-"

And speak of the devil; Jann Lee now appeared in the hallway. Like Eliot, he was also in his pajamas. By the looks of it, he seemed angry and hurt. He walked over Lei Fang, who wasn't surprised to see him.  
"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"We need to sort this out." Jann Lee said, grasping onto Lei Fang's arm.

"Stay away from me!"

"I said; we need to sort this out..."

"We'll sort it out when you're not so busy defending the people who-"

**. . .**

It was weird. One second ago, he was listening to the conversation between Jann Lee and Lei Fang. Now he was at the middle of the courtyard, just a few meters away from the fountain. Unluckily, Eliot's sight was still the greenish-blue colour instead of it's natural adaption. Eliot wondered why he was in the courtyard, until he saw something that shocked him... It was Tina and Zack. They were actually locking lips. It felt unnatural to Eliot because he didn't know that they were even friends. The last time he checked, Tina had a certain dislike towards Zack. Unless she was being raped...

But what was even more weird was the sight in front of the kissing couple. It was that Helena girl from the therapy session. She was singing. And by the choice of words, it sounded like a love song. Now Eliot's body turned around without a thought. He started to walk. He didn't want to. He was too tired for that. He was hoping that this was a dream.

Now he was walking towards the white-haired girl from class; Christie. She was screaming. It was quite loud. Eliot would have blocked his ears, but his arms wouldn't allow it. But Eliot had to admit... The sound was making him become more awake.

"I'm sorry..." Eliot heard a voice say.

It was Ryu. He wasn't repeating those words this time. It was probably because Christie's screaming was much louder. Eliot wanted to help her, but he didn't know what the problem was. Hayate looked as though he felt the same as Eliot. He was holding Ryu back. But what was more suspicious was the fact that Hayate was trying not to cry. His trembling voice made it more obvious.

"W-we... We c-can't help you..."

With his head suddenly looking down, Eliot realized that he was starting to walk again. Eliot was thankful, now being able to go back to sleep. He didn't want to be awake anymore... He just didn't. But it wasn't the end... As he was on his 'journey', he saw Ayane leaning against a wall. She was near the glass doors, crying her heart out. Feeling bad for the girl, Eliot walked over to her.

"What happened?"

"You... You wouldn't be able to understand..." Ayane said as more tears started to run down her face.

Just by looking at Ayane, Eliot thought he was going to break down as well. And also, just by looking at her, he also felt a strange, yet familiar feeling. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't say it. The words wouldn't get through. Eliot's thoughts were interrupted by something soft touching his hand.

Eliot looked at what was touching his hand. It surprisingly turned out to be someone's hand. Eliot was thankful that the hand belonging to the person looked feminine. Eliot then looked up to see the person who was holding his own hand. Kokoro. Her youthful face was shown to be smiling with a hint of sorrow. Instead of seeking for answers, Eliot smiled back, somehow finding his inner peace. And it was at that moment when Eliot was being dragged away by Kokoro, leaving the weeping Ayane to drown her sorrows.

In a way, Eliot felt as though he were having the time of his life. Even if he were stuck in prison, Eliot felt as long as Kokoro would be with him, then he too would be fine. It was weird since they didn't know each other. But just by holding Kokoro's hand, Eliot thought that he didn't need to know anything.

Brad suddenly appeared in the greenish-bluish scene. As an instant reaction, Kokoro started to giggle. Eliot looked over to Kokoro, wondering if she were taking any happy pills. Brad started to dance, skipping around Eliot and Kokoro. Kokoro, still holding onto Eliot's hand, dragged him away with her, leaving Brad to please someone else with his dancing.

**. . .**

All of a sudden, Eliot found himself near the fountain again. He still had no idea what the hell was going on. The most confusing part was that he was still holding Kokoro's hand. He enjoyed her gentle touch. Kokoro's laughing snapped Eliot out of his thoughts once again. She definitely caught his attention by hugging him. Not knowing how to react, Eliot allowed Kokoro to keep hugging him, not letting go. It was comforting in a way, as if there was a real bond... A real connection. But that reminded Eliot that Zack, Tina, and Helena were no longer near the fountain. Eliot felt a tug on his pajama shirt. Eliot looked down at the bluish Kokoro, quietly smiling with joy. It looked as though she had something to say;

"I love you."

**[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

Eliot's eyes fluttered open in an instant. The first thing he saw was his alarm clock. It read- 8:00am. Eliot smiled as he realized that he could see normally again. But what confused him is what happened last night... He practically spent the whole night wondering around the school. And what was with the whole lovey-dovey thing going on with Kokoro?

*Did I sleepwalk, or something?...*

Eliot was thankful that he could also move his body again. The more Eliot thought about it, the more he wondered if it was a dream. But the dream was so real... So real that it had it's own fake moments. It's not like Ayane would be the type to have an emotional outbreak... Or Tina allowing Zack to make out with her... Or Kokoro wanting to hold Eliot's own hand.

"Oh my... I'm a perv..." Eliot said.

"... What?" Jann Lee asked, now waking up.

"I... I uh..."

"He said he's a perv." Zack explained.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Eliot said, blushing a heavy crimson colour.

"Then how did you mean it?" Jann Lee asked.

"It was my dream..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Zack shouted, liking where the topic was heading.

"It's not like that..." Eliot said.

"Yeah yeah... Just explain the dream." Zack said.

"Well... You two were in there..." Eliot started.

"Okay. Now i'm turned off..." Zack commented.

"I said, it's not like that!" Eliot said, "Anyways... it started with me walking out of my room. Then I bumped into Hitomi and Kasumi... And then I saw Lei Fang, and then thats when you walked in, Jann. You were both fighting, and then I appeared near the fountain out of nowhere... It was so confusing... It was as if I teleported there somehow... And thats where I see you, Zack. You were with Tina, making out-"

"I really like this dream!" Zack said happily.

**. . .**

When Eliot finished explaining his dream, Zack and Jann Lee were lost for words.

"Hmm..." Zack said, tapping his chin.

"I think you had a lucid dream... Sorta." Jann Lee said.

"A lucid dream? Whats that?" Eliot asked.

"It's like a psychological dream... It's as if you're awake and are able to control what happens within the dream." Jann Lee explained.

"But I couldn't really control myself."

"Thats why I said 'sorta'." Jann lee said, rolling his eyes.

"..."

"But what do you think this means?" Eliot asked, ignoring Jann Lee's remark.

"That you love everyone in this school." Zack said.

"I don't think so... Maybe theres another messa-"

"Oh crap! We need to get to class!" Jann Lee said, cutting Eliot off.

**. . .**

Along with Kasumi, Hayate, Lei Fang and Kokoro, Eliot and both his roommates were given detention slips by Bayman.

"Come on! We were only two minutes late!" Hayate argued.

Hayate was speaking for everyone else, since they all bumped into each other on the way to class. It eventually took a while for everyone to get out of each other's way and to actually make it to first period.

"I don't care if you were two seconds late... You've all got detention." Bayman said.

"My parents won't be happy about this..." Hayate said, looking down at the floor.

Kasumi walked over to her brother, trying to make sure that everything was going to be alright. Instead, Hayate didn't realize that Kasumi was even there and walked towards Zack, making her look like a doof. Only some students found this funny, notably Ayane.

"You're lucky we even came to class!" Zack said.

Those words were probably the biggest mistake of Zack's life. Everyone else thought so, especially Jann Lee, since he was the one covering Zack's mouth. Bayman now stood up from his seat. Zack was petrified, wondering what Bayman was going to do to him.

"..."

"..."

"... Everyone who just received a detention will have it until fourth period." Bayman said slowly, smiling evilly.

Everyone in class gasped in shock, and those who received the detention slips all looked over to Zack, wanting to kill him themselves. But Bayman didn't look exactly like he was done yet.

"Christie..."

"What?!" She asked. As usual, her response was quite rude.

"You'll also be having a detention."

"Why?! I wasn't even late!"

Apart from Christie, every other student in the class was also confused.

"Cause you're annoying." Bayman answered.

"This is child abuse, you hairy baboon!" Christie replied, now standing up.

"You're in my class, therefore you're my student. Now get out, along with the other 'rebels' so I can explain what you have to do for the remaining school hours..." Bayman said, pointing to the door.

"Harsh..." Jann Lee commented.

As he looked away from Christie, Jann Lee saw that Lei Fang was glaring at him. After all, their break up ended out badly. Eliot, however, thought this experience was going to be terrible. It was only his second day and he already managed to get a detention.

**. . .**

When the students receiving the detention were finally outside the classroom, Bayman decided to speak.

"At least half the class arrived late today"

"Technically, I wasn't late..." Christie commented.

"Shut up! Anyway, since you've all decided to waste my time, i'm going to waste yours..." Bayman continued.

"Do we have to run laps?" Lei Fang asked.

"Nope..."

"Then what?" Hayate asked.

"..."

"... You all have to clean the outer area." Bayman said, sounding pleased.

"The outer area?! But there's rubbish and needles everywhere!" Zack complained, slightly over-exaggerating.

Eliot had to admit that he hated his fair share of classes back at his previous school, but he definitely didn't want to spend his whole day cleaning some place called the 'outer area'. And what was the outer area, anyway?

"That should keep you all busy for the day. Now go and meet Brad near the basketball courts!" Bayman said.

**A/N****: Well, thats a wrap! As you can see by now, the '[] []' symbolizes Eliot's astral projection. If you don't understand what it is, feel free to research or even ask me through a PM and I can properly explain it to you. Other than that, chapter 5 should be updated soon. Review? **


End file.
